Nightmares and Ice
by GraceEliza123
Summary: At Anna's engagement ball, Pitch meets Elsa. Pitch is drawn instantly to her, but is it because of her powers or something else? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Pitch and Elsa crossover. **

**It is after the events of both movies and Arendelle is throwing a ball to celebrate Anna and Kristoff's engagement. **

**People still fear Elsa may lose her control, so naturally Pitch is drawn to this hub of fear. The first thing he realises is that everyone can see him, and then he sees Elsa. Powerful, beautiful and the reason for everyone's fear. Could he use Elsa to his own advantage? After all what goes together better than cold and dark?**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

_Elsa_

* * *

"Dance with me"

I turned and met the confident gaze of young man. He was elegantly dressed in all black, resulting in his pale almost grey skin looking practically translucent. His gold-silver eyes were dancing to their own wicked melody as he held out his hand for me.

"I don't dance" I replied hastily

"Oh surely you will make an exception for me" He chuckled

I fixed a glacial stare into those gold-silver eyes and impressively he didn't flinch. A smile tugged at my lips and I raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned.

"You know you want to, Queen of Isolation" He purred

I gasped. How did he know I called myself that horrid night on the mountains?

"Who are you?" I hissed

"Now that is an excellent question. Dance with me and I might just tell you" He replied mischievously.

Despite my mind screaming at me to refuse, I placed my gloved hand in his.

"Oh and did I mention I will only tell you if you dance without your gloves?"

I removed my hand.

"No I won't do it" I replied horrified.

There were still times when I struggled to control my powers. And tonight at the ball celebrating Anna's engagement was not the time to risk releasing them.

"But don't you want to know who I am?" The man questioned tilting his head to the left slightly, his eyes taunting me.

"I can't risk it" I snapped

"Oh Elsa, don't you just want to let it go? To show them you don't care what they're going to say?" He asked mirroring my words on the mountain. He took a step toward me and took my hand in his whilst I stood there frozen in fear. Who was this man?

"Let it go Elsa" He whispered his voice low as he pulled off my glove "Let it go and dance with me"

He took my other hand and pulled the glove off. Gently he placed his palm flat against mine and spread our fingers apart. His fingers were long, elegant and cold. I never felt the cold, especially not from another human they were always ridiculously warm to the touch but not him.

"Who are you?" I asked again my voice filled with wonder

"Dance with me and find out" He responded his voice deep and suggestive. Those gold eyes were now dark and unfathomable.

"Yes" I mumbled entranced by this mystery man.

He grinned and led me to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Frozen or Rise of the guardian's characters. And some of the lines used are direct quotes from the movies. I don't claim either to be mine_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it's taken so long, I've been extremely busy! Thank you for your reviews! Here is chapter two, please let me know if you enjoy it!_**

* * *

My dress was snow white much to Anna's amusement who had informed me I looked like a human snowflake. She had kind of hit the nail on the head though as the dress was a mixture of white silk and snowflakes, which from a distance looked like lace. I was a complete contrast to this stranger, in his black robes and I began to feel nervous about the enormity of what I had just gotten myself into.

"Your fear is intoxicating Elsa but you are freezing my hand" He chuckled before pulling me into a hold. Sure enough he had a coating of frost on his hand.

"Just let go Elsa" The stranger whispered enchantingly, those gold-silver eyes fixing my icy blue ones with both a challenge and reassurance.

Anna and Kristoff whirled past me. Anna pointed at the stranger and mouthed "Who's that?". I shrugged before returning my attention back to this dark stranger.

We began to dance and against my better judgement I became captivated by those gold eyes. His eyes never left mine as we circled the dance floor. He was a wonderful dancer and I forgot that we were in the middle of a crowded ball.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously trying to end the intense silence between us.

"I believe our agreement is that I tell you after the dance" He replied curtly

"Yes who you are but not your name" I smirked

He regarded me, I think he was impressed.

"Pitch" He mumbled

"Pitch" I echoed

Where had I heard that name before?

"So what brings you to Arendelle Pitch?" I asked politely

"I was invited"

"I made the invitations and you were not on the list" I frowned at him, trying not to stare into those molten gold eyes which made my stomach do a little jump.

His mouth twitched upwards in amusement. He pulled me closer to him so his mouth was against my ear.

"Fine, you have drawn me here" Pitch breathed

I shivered, I actually shivered. No one had ever made me shiver before.

"Well I am aware other kingdoms know of my curse" I said trying to compose myself.

"Ah you see it wasn't foul gossip that brought me here, it was the _fear" _Pitch practically hissed in my ear and I felt another shiver run down my spine.

What did he mean fear? Who was he? What does he want? We were dancing very close now, my head practically on his shoulder so thankfully he couldn't see my expression.

"Fear?" I managed to say thankful that I didn't squeak

"Yes your majesty. You see everyone in this ballroom, except your annoyingly chipper sister is utterly afraid of you. It's the scent of fear that brings me from the shadows"

I pulled back away from him. Snow was beginning to fall around us, I wish I had kept my gloves on, I was losing control.

"But nothing intoxicates me as much as your fear" Pitch grinned at me flashing his pointed teeth "Tell me Elsa, are you afraid?"

"I think you should leave" I said and swiftly walked away from him, my cloud of snow hovering overhead.

Pitch grabbed hold of my bare hand and black ice exploded from it. There was a huge gasp from the guests as the ballroom floor turned to solid black ice, a few slipped and fell. The ice raced up the walls covering them in intricate inky frost that swirled like shadows all the way up to ceiling, giving the ballroom an eerie dark-light.

I tried to pull away from Pitch but he tightened his grip on my hand. Using my free hand I shot ice at him, he deflected it easily with what appeared to be a shadow but he released my hand. I took several steps away from him, my fingers posed ready to defend myself against him.

"Who are you?" I yelled my voice filled with regal command, I felt a twinge of pride at how confident I sounded compared to how I actually felt.

"I'm the Nightmare King but you lovely Elsa can call me Pitch Black" Pitch bowed theatrically low to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now this is impressive" Pitch snickered, brushing black frost from his hand "Who would have thought? Just one touch…" He mumbled to himself "…nothing like Jack Frost"

Those gold-silver eyes fixed upon me once more and I raised an eyebrow at him not lowering my hands.

"Excuse me!" Anna yelled and starting to skid toward us.

The crowd had parted, the music had stooped and everyone was staring at Pitch, Anna and I.

"You the creepy dude in black!" Anna shouted again and Pitch looked exasperated at her "Get away from my sister!"

"Anna I'm fine just stay where you are" I said turning my attention to her and giving Pitch the opportunity he need.

Pitch disappeared and reappeared behind me. His long fingers curled around my neck cutting off my air supply.

"Now you're coming with me" He sneered in my ear.

I elbowed Pitch hard in the stomach and he released my throat. I dashed away from him and put an ice wall between us, its ice spears spread outward toward Pitch.

Pitch grinned, slowly his lips curling up exposing those sharp teeth. His clothes had changed into what look like a robe made of shadows. I felt a twinge of fear at the prospect of trying to defeat him.

"Now Elsa" Pitch scolded disappearing once more

Anna had reached me now and I pulled her closer.

"Honestly Elsa I leave you alone with a guy for five minutes and turns out he has a habit of disappearing and trying to strangle you. You couldn't pick, I don't know, someone normal to dance with?"

I supressed a grin and Anna's blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Aww sisterly love, how sickening" Pitch's voice echoed around the ballroom.

Everyone stood stock still as Pitch reappeared at one of the windows.

"I only want to borrow your queen, is that too much to ask?" Pitch asked

"Yes you can't borrow a person" Anna responded

"Pity" Pitch sighed "I didn't want to dirty my hands" He said before disappearing

"You know you want to come with me Elsa" Pitch hissed in my ear

I spun around to nothing.

"I'll give you all one day to hand her over" Pitch addressed the crowd "Or I'll make all your nightmares real"

The crowd mumbled to each other and Anna scowled

Pitch walked toward me and I stood my ground raising my chin slightly.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark Elsa" He grinned

Pitch stood extremely close to me but I was not afraid. I could tell he liked playing games and he had just set the rules, he would do nothing now until they were broken.

"One day" Pitch whispered before leaning forward and kissing me chastely.

I pushed him away and he laughed before disappearing, his laughter ringing around the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to sleep but my mind wouldn't rest.

I kept replaying the moment when Pitch had grabbed my hand, when the black ice erupted from us.

I finally wasn't the only one with powers.

Anna had begged me not to go looking for him, but how could I not? How could I not seek answers? Pitch's threat hung in the air, was he powerful enough to make everyone nightmares real?

I sighed, I needed to find out.

I stood up and began to get dressed; I picked out a long black skirt and matching long sleeve blouse. I wrapped my black cape around me, not to keep warm but to hide my distinctive hair which tumbled loose down my back. I could discard my cape once I had gotten out of the city walls, after all the cold never bothered me anyway.

I was just about to leave when I paused. I had better write Anna a note, so she didn't come looking for me.

_Dear Anna,_

_Please don't panic!_

_I couldn't sleep so I decided to return to my ice palace to think things over._

_Don't worry I'll be home by sunset._

_Elsa_

* * *

_**Pitch**_

* * *

She would come. I knew she would, I felt her curiosity mingled with fear when I had kissed her. Yes that was a rather bold move but effective in creating theatricality. And I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed it, she was an interesting creature this ice queen.

When I found her ice palace on the snow covered mountains, I had to admit I was impressed. But not nearly as impressed as the black ice we had created together.

How did we do that? I needed to find out, with Elsa on my side those pathetic guardians would never underestimate me again. In fact I might even be able to defeat them once and for all. That would be a moment I would certainly cherish.

The only issue might be Frost; I didn't know how Elsa would react to someone with the same gift as her after all her years of believing she was alone. But it was the same reason she would be drawn to me.

"Pitch"

Ah right on cue.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this so far, thank you for your reviews please keep telling me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's another short one, but I'm super busy! **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

"Pitch I know you're in here"

I grinned and hid in the shadows behind Elsa.

"Well don't you look beautiful" I sneered

I wasn't lying, I loved the all black getup she was wearing; it completely contrasted her cloud of white-blonde hair tumbling wildly down her back.

"You should wear your hair like this more often" I laughed picking up a blonde lock. Elsa whipped around but I'd already disappeared.

"Are you going to remain in the shadows?" She snapped

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Who knows?"

Elsa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong Pitch are you afraid of me?"

I felt something snap inside of me and I appeared before her glowering into her glacial stare.

"Oh course not; I'm the King of Nightmares! A little woman with some ice powers doesn't scare me"

Elsa scowled at me.

"So I'm a 'little woman'?"

"Well-"

I was interrupted by Elsa hurling several ice spears at me.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled as she threw more ice spears at me.

Elsa stopped, scowling fiercely at me.

"I'm not some 'little woman'. I am a Queen!" She had raised her chin and looked every bit the regal she claimed to be.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Some fire! Well technically ice in your case, all this organising balls and nonsense for your pathetic sister, is a waste of so much potential! What happened to that ice queen I saw when you built this place?" I grinned; my arms outstretched gesturing to this solid ice masterpiece, well it did need a touch of darkness to make it a true masterpiece.

The scowl eased slightly from that perfectly sculptured face and she blinked a couple of times, long lashes brushing her cheeks like the wings of a bird. I titled my head to the side; she really was a remarkable mortal.

"I realised isolation wasn't the answer" Elsa breathed

"So you just abandoned your gifts for company?" I scoffed

"It's not a gift, it's a curse" Elsa replied bitterly

"How wrong you are Elsa" I replied surprising myself at the gentleness of my voice "Did you not see what we did together?"

"Yes that is why I am here; you're the first person I've encountered like me. I want answers"

"Oh Elsa I'm nothing like you, I don't sit around watching others be happy whilst I'm miserable inside, I take the happiness from others, I make them fear me and I relish in it. You're nothing like me your majesty; you're too busy trying to keep up the good girl façade to be truly happy. It's pathetic"

"Then what do you want with me then Pitch if I'm so pathetic?" She hissed

"I want to show you how powerful you could be with me, of what we could do together, who knows how powerful we could become"

"Power isn't everything" Elsa replied

"That's a bit rich coming from a queen" I sneered

"And what would you do with all this power?" Elsa asked trying to sound indifferent but she was clearly intrigued

"We could rule together, control this pathetic world, we could show everyone that Pitch Black and the Snow Queen are to be feared and will no longer hide away in the shadows" I suggested grinning earnestly at her "You'd be free"

Elsa turned away from me, clearly trying to compose herself. I appeared before her once more, taking one of her hands in mine.

"After all what goes together better than cold and dark?" I whispered my eyes fixing into hers.

I removed my hand and in Elsa's palm was a perfect black snowflake.

"We could transform everything together. What do you say?"

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
